


Not Your Soul, But Your Heart

by ThunderstormAtMidnight



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beast Wirt, Demon!Wirt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i guess, only a little angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderstormAtMidnight/pseuds/ThunderstormAtMidnight
Summary: Dipper sort of always suspected something was up with Wirt, but he had no idea what was really going on(Dipper finds out that Wirt's sort of a demon. He doesn't take it well)(Ignore the cheesy title)(There's another chapter now! Not exactly a continuation of the first, but could be in the same timeline)





	1. Chapter 1

There was something a little different about Wirt.  
It was probably just the way he walked so quietly, or the way his shadow seemed to distort when it was late at night and Dipper was tired, or the way he smelled faintly of dirt and snow and copper.  
But then again, maybe it was something else entirely. 

Dipper descended the stairs from his room in the attic that he now stayed in alone. Try as he might to be quiet, the stairs still creaked under his feet rather audibly. He really hoped he wasn’t waking anyone up.  
The night was a little eerie; the flashing numbers on Dipper’s alarm clock had read 3:03 AM as he woke up with a feeling of unease. He knew he’d drempt, but he couldn’t remember of what. He lay in bed for a few minutes, unable to fall back asleep, and then he’d crept slowly into the hall. For whatever reason, Wirt’s face had been on his mind. This fact shouldn’t have been strange; after all, Dipper spent most of his free time thinking about him, but there was a feeling that differed from the usual affection this time. Dipper didn’t know how to describe it. The closest thing was just- unease.  
Sighing, Dipper poured a glass of water from the sink in the kitchen, then proceeded outside with the glass firmly clasped between his hands. Fine lines wavered over the surface of the water. Funny, he hadn’t even noticed that his hands were shaking.  
The moon was a perfect white circle in the ebony-black sky. It sent a silvery glow over the grass, and the pine trees, and the shingled roof of the Mystery Shack. Dipper sat in the grass, sipping at the water that he held whenever his trembling hands would allow him, and scanned the night sky. The moon blotted out some of the constellations that sat near to it, but Dipper could still make out a great many others. He slowly emptied the glass of water. The trembling in his hands gradually lessened as he drank from the glass, and once it was finished his nerves were mostly calmed. Setting the cup down in the grass, where it promptly fell over, Dipper laid back in the grass and continued to watch the night sky from a comfier position.  
The night was luckily very calming. The faintest of cool breezes whispered by, brushing Dipper’s hair back from his face slightly. The ground was rather warm for the night time, and the quiet hoot of an owl in the distance combined with a bubbling stream nearby provided a nice ambience. Dipper smiled, his eyes beginning to close as he felt a yawn coming on. He was just about to slip into another doze when he heard the distinctive sound of Wirt’s voice drifting over from the trees. Dipper pushed himself into a sitting position, suddenly wide awake. He couldn’t make out most of what Wirt was saying, but he did manage to make out the words ‘thank you’ at one point.  
Curiosity now piqued, Dipper made his way towards the area he’d heard Wirt’s voice coming from. Peering around a pine tree, he watched as a shadow he couldn’t quite make out walked away Wirt, quickly disappearing into the forest. Dipper found it weird that he couldn’t see the maker of the shadow; he could see that they held an old-fashioned lantern in their hand, and its glow was bright. Weirdly, it just didn’t illuminate them. Dipper shrugged it off, but he was frozen in place still, unsure of whether to approach Wirt or go back to the Mystery Shack.  
Speaking of Wirt, the teen boy was kneeling on the ground. He was wearing an outfit that Dipper had only seen him in one other time, a long blue-gray cloak and a pointed red hat. His posture was slightly slouched, and although Dipper couldn’t see too well under the trees, he thought that Wirt’s shadow was doing that thing where it seemed to warp out of shape. There was a faint but clear smell of something burning.  
“I know you’re there,” Wirt said softly, without turning. His posture slouched, and Dipper could see him planting his palms into the soft dirt as if to hold himself up. He stepped out from behind the pine tree, blushing lightly, and slowly walked over to Wirt. The fallen pine needles under his feet were damp from the warm moisture that hung under the thick trees, and so instead of crackling as they did during the fall they made next to no noise as Dipper made his way over to Wirt.  
Very little moonlight came through the choking canopy. Wirt was lit only by a few scarce, silvery beams that managed to pierce through the leaves. He still hadn’t turned to face Dipper at all. Dipper thought that he could see Wirt shaking, the tremors sending small waves through the fabric of his cloak. Concerned, Dipper sped up his pace until he was kneeling beside Wirt. Reaching out to the taller boy, Dipper began to voice his concern. “Hey,-”  
The movement that Wirt made wasn’t sudden, or violent, but it made Dipper flinch nonetheless. Wirt’s hand had simply come up to gently brush Dipper’s away, as if he didn’t want to be touched. His voice was shaky as he spoke.  
“You should . . . probably just g-go back inside,” Wirt said, pulling his cloak tightly around him in a sudden movement, as if he were cold.  
“But-” Dipper tried to speak again, and again he was interrupted by Wirt.  
“I’m fine,” he said, his voice not really seeming angry but a little forceful and a little icy. Almost as if by accident, Wirt turned his face towards Dipper finally. Dipper gasped as he saw the teen’s eyes.  
They were glowing softly, as if lit from within, and there were rings of phosphorescent colours surrounding Wirt’s pupils. They lit up the rest of his face with an almost otherworldly glow.  
Dipper tried to stand but failed, falling back down to the soft carpet of pine needles. He backpedaled away from Wirt quickly, his breath coming in swift gasps. He should’ve been able to put this all together earlier! The odd smell, the shadow, the way Wirt moved so that you wouldn’t even know he was there. This whole- thing between them had probably been a trap the whole time.  
“What did you want this whole time?” Dipper asked, holding an arm in front of his chest. He couldn’t believe he’d just left the Shack with nothing at all to protect him. He didn’t even have any salt on him! Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
He’d been tricked by a demon.  
Wirt stood. His cloak flared out behind him in a soft gust of wind, and Dipper thought he could make out some emotion in his eyes. Some fairly prominent emotion. What was it, regret? Anxiety? Dipper couldn’t quite tell.  
“Dipper, wait,” Wirt said, his voice sounding desperate. Dipper finally managed to stand, still backing away from the thing he’d once called his friend. Or maybe more than his friend.  
“What did you want from me?” Dipper repeated, his voice growing thicker with emotion. “A deal? What kind? My soul, for god’s sake?”  
“I- nothing!” Wirt said, holding his hands to his chest. Dipper noticed that his hat stood ajar on his head. It was two antler-like structures that seemed to be made of a black-ish wood that held it askew. They grew right out of the sides of Wirt’s head.  
“Dipper, please . . . just listen to me for a second.” Wirt sounded so heartbroken, so desperate, that Dipper paused. He felt a cool hand close over his arm, but the grip had no strength behind it. He looked into the soft glow of Wirt’s eyes and stood still. He wanted to believe that Wirt was still just Wirt. Or at least that he hadn’t had some awful motive this whole time.  
“I know this looks bad,” Wirt said softly, looking off to the side. “I know you’ve had bad. . . bad experiences with demons. In the past.”  
There was a moment’s silence.  
“There. I said it. That’s what I am: a demon. B-but, I haven’t always been like this. I used to be just a normal human, like you.”  
Dipper turned so his arm was pulled out of Wirt’s grip. The taller boy looked at him with sad desperation. Dipper could see the hope that was draining from his face. He still didn’t know how to feel. How could he have been so sure that all demons were evil, only to have this happen? He really wanted to believe Wirt’s story.  
“I . . . I think I loved you,” Dipper whispered.  
Wirt just watched him for a long moment. Dipper thought that he could see the faint sheen of tears in Wirt’s eyes.  
“I never wanted anything from you,” Wirt said eventually. He blushed after a moment, and turned his gaze away from Dipper. “Well . . . nothing like a deal, anyway.”  
Dipper swallowed hard. His hands were trembling again, but he reached one out anyway. Ever so gently, he took Wirt’s cold hand in his own. Wirt looked at him with immense surprise and gratefulness in his eyes. Moving quickly, he engulfed Dipper in a hug, leaning his cheek into the shorter boy’s head. Wirt closed his eyes, sighing as he relaxed slowly. Dipper leaned back, now taking both of Wirt’s hands in his and looking into the boy’s face; his own face had an absolutely open expression, which accompanied a feeling that frightened him a little. But it also made him feel oddly bubbly.  
“I think I still do love you,” Dipper said in a whisper, his voice a little strained and barely audible. Wirt pulled him forward gently, bringing him into a soft kiss. As it ended, Dipper leaned into Wirt’s shoulder, a blush painted across his face. Slowly, he relaxed into the taller boy’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut. Wirt smiled, stroking one hand gently through Dipper’s hair.  
He was glad that that had gone better than expected.


	2. Question for Y'all

So basically I thought, hey maybe I should write a kiss scene because I want more practice writing those,,, but it got a little intense. Anyway, my point is. Do y'all want me to post the chapter? It's just like, a kiss/make-out scene. It's just a tad bit NSFW I guess, but no smut or anything. I just don't know if I should post it though


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a liiiittle bit NSFW, but it's just making out n stuff
> 
> Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about this because I've never written something like this before oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I, myself, have a lot of questions about this,,, why does Wirt have a room in the Mystery Shack? The world will never know. Just accept it

Dipper wandered up the stairs of the Mystery Shack, calling out his boyfriend’s name as he tried to locate him. He’d searched the entire downstairs, and the backyard, and Wirt wasn’t responding to him. He was likely just moping or whatever he did in his room, but it was still weird that he wasn’t responding to Dipper.   
As Dipper approached Wirt’s room he slowly got quieter. Wirt’s door was open just a couple inches, which was how the teen usually kept it, and Dipper quietly made his way over to the door. He’d stopped calling out to Wirt and now just peered into his boyfriend’s room with a slight feeling of concern. The light in the room was dim, with the only bit of lighting coming in through the window, from the setting sun. Still, Dipper could see Wirt clearly enough. He was sitting on his bed, his posture relaxed and a little slouched. His dark eyes were low-lidded and somehow distant looking, and he held his chin balanced in his hand. Dipper thought he looked deep in thought.  
“Hey, Wirt?” He called out softly, trying not to startle the other boy.  
Wirt still jumped, looking over at Dipper standing in his doorway.   
“O-oh! Dipper! Hi,” Wirt said, his eyes still a little wide. Dipper raised an eyebrow slightly. He’d heard the stutter in his boyfriend’s voice, and he knew Wirt only stuttered when he was nervous or flustered.   
Dipper stepped into Wirt’s room, the door swinging open slowly behind him. As the room became brighter with the light from the hall, he also noticed that Wirt was blushing faintly. He tilted his head to the side slightly as Dipper approached him, but didn’t take his eyes off of him. There was something sort of intense about Wirt’s stare. Dipper could feel himself blushing as the door to Wirt’s room swung closed again behind him, gradually cutting off the light from the hall. Only a thin stripe of the bright yellow remained. Dipper stepped up beside Wirt, taking his boyfriend’s hand gently in both of his own. A crease began to form in his brow; Wirt was acting a little strange, he thought.   
“Are you okay?” Dipper started to ask, but in the next moment he had a slight dropping sensation in his stomach as he was twirled around quickly. In just a few moments, he’d been flipped so that he’d collapsed to sit on the bed. Wirt was leaning over him, holding both of his hands and flickering his gaze over Dipper’s face. He looked into Dipper’s eyes, his lips falling open slightly. Then he leaned forward, his gaze becoming heavier as his eyes became half-lidded. Dipper could feel the warmth of Wirt’s body leaning into his own. He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming a little shallow, and leaned forward as well to meet Wirt in the middle.   
Wirt’s lips were soft and the kiss started out so gently that Dipper smiled slightly, briefly squeezing Wirt’s hand in his own. They parted for a moment, taking that time to stare into each other’s eyes, both half-lidded. Then Wirt leaned in again quickly, pressing his mouth against Dipper’s, kissing him with more urgency. Dipper responded eagerly, moving his lips against Wirts’, his eyelids fluttering lightly.   
Wirt stroked his thumb briefly against the inside of Dipper’s palm, making him reflexively curl his fingers, but by then Wirt had moved his hands to place his palms flat on the bed sheets. He pressed his body into Dipper, leaning the other teen back slightly. The kiss seemed to be getting more needy by the second.   
Dipper’s lips parted slightly. Wirt took his lower lip between his teeth and bit down slightly. Dipper gasped, bringing his hands up around Wirt’s neck. Wirt took advantage of Dipper’s gasp to slip his tongue into the teen’s mouth. Dipper curled his fingers into Wirt’s hair at the soft, fleeting touches, resisting the urge to moan at the sensation. When it seemed like he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back any longer, Wirt withdrew from him slightly. Dipper was breathing hard, his eyes only starting to flutter open when Wirt leaned toward him again. He felt the soft touch of Wirt’s lips on his cheek, his jaw, his earlobe. Dipper bit his lip, tilting his head back as Wirt pressed light kisses into the side of his neck. He was again having to just hold himself back from moaning when Wirt’s lips brushed past the one most sensitive area of his neck. Dipper couldn’t help himself as his breath caught in his throat, and he let out a low whine. He felt Wirt freeze, and he was about to mentally reprimand himself when his boyfriend kissed the sweet spot on his neck again. Dipper let out another soft whining noise, the sound turning into a breathy moan as Wirt bit down lightly, sucking on the skin. At the sound of the moan, Wirt quickly went back to kissing Dipper. The kiss was now even a little more urgent, and now that Dipper’s defenses had been lowered, every time the teen felt a gentle touch from Wirt’s tongue he would let out a quiet moan. He couldn’t help himself any more.   
Dipper could feel himself gradually being pushed back onto the bed. Wirt’s hands began to push his shirt up, tracing over the curve of his stomach and up his chest slowly. Dipper arched his back slightly, his breathing heavy, trying to pull Wirt closer to him with the arm that he’d put around his boyfriend’s neck. Wirt was pushing Dipper’s shirt slowly over his head, and-  
“Dipper!” Grunkle Ford’s voice called from somewhere, near the bottom of the stairs, maybe. Wirt and Dipper both froze, then Wirt scrambled back from Dipper while he tried to tug his shirt back down. The two teens locked eyes, both their expressions equally embarrassed. Dipper stood up, running his hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look less ruffled. Straightening his shirt, he quickly walked towards the door of Wirt’s room.  
“Dipper? Dipper!” Ford called, his voice coming closer and closer to Wirt’s room. Dipper was panicking slightly on the inside, but he opened the door and stepped out into the hall as nonchalantly as he could anyway. Grunkle Ford looked at him with mild suspicion.  
“Where have you been?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Well- uh, y-you see, I was just, uh . . . just talking to Wirt for a bit,” Dipper managed to stutter out, shoving his hands into his pockets and trying for a relaxed smile. He knew he failed miserably.   
“Hmph. Well, anyway . . . something happened in the lab, and I needed some help . . .” Grunkle Ford keep going, explaining some small issue or other that they’d likely fix in the span of a few minutes. Dipper sighed in relief. He seemed to be brushing over the issue of what Dipper had been doing in Wirt’s room.   
Ford kept talking even as the two walked down the stairs, finally finishing his explanation as they reached the bottom. Dipper nodded, starting to head off in the direction of the lab before he realized that Grunkle Ford had stopped by the bottom of the stairs and was staring at him. He followed Dipper after a second, but as he caught up he paused again.   
“Are you aware that you have a hickey?”


End file.
